The 4 houses
by Shiro no Sora
Summary: This story is revolves around the life of 4 Protagonist from 4 different Houses in Hogwarts that form a little group of friendship despite their differences. This story is taking places in the future. 19 years after the war with Voldemort is over and trio Golden already had a family and kids, they actually in the same years with Harry kids.


**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Oc's by me**

Link of the Oc art: art/Harry-Potter-OC-468658301

**This is my first time making an OC for Harry Potter Fan fiction**

* * *

**Summary:**

This story is revolves around the life of 4 Protagonist from 4 different Houses in Hogwarts that form a little group of friendship despite their differences.

This story is taking places in the future after the war with Voldemort is over and trio Golden already had a family and kids, they actually in the same years with Harry kids and that probably will be the only relation they had with the canon characters.

**Age**: 11-17

* * *

**Gerald Henry Gretsner **

**Gender: **Male

**Appearance**: He had ginger colored and straight hair with a Beige cream-colored skin and a round type face with a green-hazel eyes that filled with curiosity.

**Personality**: He is a brave and courageous young man but he is a type that rushes ahead without thinking and that attitude repeatedly get himself into a trouble, a typical Protagonist for Gryffindor. He often rely for Slayton to think of plans (since his own plan often backfired)

He is a half-blood Wizard; He used to hear about the story of his father origin from his mother and often curious to visit the place. His father had left him for as long as he can remember, his mother had struggle by herself to raise him properly that's why he is really close with his mother and share a lot in common with her.

**House**: Gryffindor

**Wand**: The core is Griffin claw made from Blackthorn wood (repelling hexes or conjuring dark magic) length: 12 inch

**Pet**: Male Owl, (Species: Eagle Owl, specifically Great Horned Owl) Rusty Brown colored owl. He called him

**Bloodline**: Half Blood

**Birth**: 29 July

**Special Talent: **Playing soccer (ace player in his grade school).

**Origin**: New york city haha, just kidding! He lived in rented apartment room building with his mother on Manchester, northwest England. He was transported to Hogwarts express through Deansgate railway station.

**Patronus**: Lion

**Love Interest**: Rachel Rozenberg

.

.

**Slayton Eugene Sagremour **

**Gender: **Male

**Appearance**: He had a black ebony hair, pale fair skin and a Diamond type of face with cerulean blue eyes brimming with pride. He is the sole and the next in line heir of pureblood noble of Sagremour family.

Overall he describes as good-looking guy and after he grew up he eventually drew a couple of admirers of opposite sex.

**Personality**: Cunning and deceitful young man. At first he seems to be obnoxious and arrogant, however he genuinely kind and protective to those who befriend him. He is a terrifying opponent to face as he displays a sadistic and merciless nature when he duel his opponent.

He is come from lineage that can be called embodiments of perfectionism and aristocracy; he was lived in a pretty strict environment under his grandfather control. Like most pureblood Slytherin, Slayton is raised to strongly believe in blood purity; unfortunately he doesn't share the same view as his predecessors although he is not as rebel as blood traitor. Although he was indifferent at the whole matter, there still a part of him that thought that Pure-blood heritage are superior than any other but after he befriend Heather, he begun to change his mind and opposed the traditionalism heritage.

**House: **Slytherin

**Wand: **The core is Basilisk Fang, made from Yew wood. Length: 13 inch

**Pet: **Male Owl (Species: Eagle Owl, specifically: Eurasian Eagle Owl) Brownish Black colored owl

**Blood Line**: Pure Blood

**Birth: **16 December

**Special Talent: **Master of strategic games

**Origin**: Protected location in the center of Swansea city, South Wales.

**Patronus**: Serpent

**Love Interest**: Heather Hayley

.

.

**Rachel Olivia Rozenberg **

**Gender**: Female

**Appearance**: She is a light skinned Caucasian and had an oval type face with blue grayish eyes color sparkle of knowledge with straight dark brown colored hair that quite long, over her shoulder. Most people describe her as an attractive girl when she grew up but no boys seriously want to date her because of her personality.

**Personality**: She is a skeptical and intelligent young lady who attended Ravenclaw house. She is very stubborn and pretty sarcastic which contrary at her quiet and graceful appearance.

She is a daughter of one of the professor in Hogwarts that quite famous for become one of the smartest Ravenclaw ever graduated and in many way it actually give her a lot of pressure, especially since she was often being compared with her mother.

At first, she was made a distance with a people around her. Spend all her time outside class in library or just stayed in her room reading books all the time. She then changes a little by little after she befriend with the sweet-hearted Heather.

At first, she quite troubled by Gerald and Slayton attitude. Both Rachel and Slayton share a mutual hatred at first and they don't even bother to hide. She acts as a voice of reason in the team and sometimes gives an advice when Gerald and Slayton trapped in a tough spot (Though they resent her attitude in the end they would follow her advice nevertheless)

**House**: Ravenclaw

**Wand: **The core is Dragon heartstring made from Ebony wood. Length: 11 and a half-inch

**Pet: **Female Owl (Species: Snowy Owl) white greyish colored and a white colored male Kneazle named Whiskers.

**Blood Line**: Half Blood

**Birth: **19 March

**Special Talent: **Painting (had a quite eccentric taste)

**Origin**: Nottingham, east midlands of England.

**Patronus**: Eagle

**Love Interest**: Gerald Gretsner

.

.

**Heather Holly Hayley **

**Gender: **Female

**Appearance**: She had white beige skin tone with a wavy maroon hair tied in pigtail and round shaped face with almond chocolate colored eyes full of warmth and kindness. In general she is slightly chubby girl. She'll become thinner as she grew up.

Out of their little group, she is the only Muggle born.

**Personality**: She is kind, selfless girl and very empathetic to other peoples. She tends to be naïve and gullible and the others often used that as an advantages, she can be clumsy most of the time and easy to get distracted. Her big heart and warm nature has made many people want to befriend her, especially the student from Hufflepuff, her own house.

Rachel is the first friend she made when she entered Hogwarts. Although the idea of entered Hogwarts the school of witchcraft and wizardly is pretty enchanting as it sounds, actually she is pretty nervous about spending her first day there. Away from her family and friends.

**House: **Hufflepuff

**Wand: **The core is Unicorn hair made from Apple Wood. Length: 14 inch

**Pet: **FemaleOwl,(Elf Owl Species) pale brownish colored owl and purple baby Pygmy puff she received on her 12th birthday by Rachel, she named her _Fluffy_.

**Blood Line**: Muggle Born

**Birth**: 15 April

**Special Talent**: good at cooking

**Origin**: She is come from a small town Presteigne, England. It places between English and Wales border. Where she lives with a big family (Which contributing a lot on her bright and cheery personality)

Her family owned a farm named Hayley farm. She boards the Hogwarts express from Knightstown railway station.

**Patronus**: Badger

**Love Interest**: Slayton Sagremour

.

.

* * *

Slayton ended up become friend with Gerald on their first year is actually amuse many people especially because they are attended a different house and the said House is known for their rivalry since ancient times. Also they are been said to be a lethal combination, a courageous Gryffindor and Cunning Slytherin combo is never cease to amuse everyone in a bad way.

(There is a lot more of their back-story I haven't add yet, I'll reveal them as the story progressed)

I've been making their character for quite a while and I tried my best, I would appreciate it to get some opinion.


End file.
